Twister's nightmare come true
by redrose2310
Summary: [Teen Rocket Power] Twister's life starts to go down the drain after his is raped at a party and things just seem to get worse, can his friends and family find out and help him before he's lost to them forever. // Rape, slash, violence. underage drinking
1. Twister's pain

Title: Twister's nightmare come true.  
  
Chapter: The Rape  
  
Warning: Rape, slash, violence. underage drinking.  
  
A/N:1] I'm not at writing the way Spuds talks so please be nice about that. 2] Twister, Otto, and Sam are 14 Reggie is 15 and Lars and his friends are 16. Twister and Otto are in 9th grade, Reggie and Sam are in 10, and Lars is in 11. 3] Yes I have Sam and Otto drinking in this chapter but Otto's trying to be macho and Sam was just going with the crowd on this one but I just needed it for the story and I don't mean anything against them or their morals though Otto seems like that kind of guy who'd have a drink or to if he thought it would make him look cool. 4] I love Twister but things do get worse for him later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power  
  
  
  
Twister sat between Sam and Otto on the couch at a high school party that Sam and Reggie had gotten them invited to. Sam had a buzz and Otto was wasted Twister for once hadn't fallowed his friends lead and was only drinking a soda. After a while Otto got up to dance and flirt with some girls who had been eyeing him. Sam was off in his own little word, an older guy dropped into Otto's seat. At first Twister didn't recognize him then he realized it was Lars's friend Spuds with out the ZITS!   
  
"Hello" he said to Twister who smiled at some body talking to him.  
  
"Hi" Twister took another sip of his drink. Spuds slipped closer to Twister making the younger boy uncomfortable. "So your brother here?" Spuds asked, Twister shook his head.   
  
"Who you here with?" Spuds asked, Twister looked next to him to see that Sam had left to.  
  
"My friends but their all kind of out of it in one way or another" he said frowning Sam'd been his own little world all night, Otto was drunk and Reg was in love land with her new boyfriend Scott.   
  
"Man you and me never talk yo wha's up wit dat yo" Spuds said, Twister had to think for a second to get what he'd said that time.  
  
"I don't know maybe cause when we were younger you and my brother all ways picked on me" Twister said back, 'Why's this bugging me?' Twister thought. He sat his drink down and look over the back of the couch at Reggie who was dancing with her date and Otto who was dancing with a couple of girls Twist didn't know. Twister frowned and turn back around and drank some more of his drink.   
  
Twister drank his drink slowly trying to bit of the boredom that he was feeling, the music wasn't his style, Otto was wasted and off necking with girls, Reggie was off with Scott, Sam had disappeared and he didn't want to put up a front by flirting with the girls at the party. He was gay but he didn't want to let anyone know by flirting with any guys, so he just sat on the couch next to Spuds who was watching him closely.   
  
When Twister got close to the bottom of his cup he started to get dizzy and light head. He dropped his cup and started to find it hard to control his movements.   
  
Twister was scared no terrified, he tried to scream out for help but was only able to whimper, he turned his head to Spuds hoping to get help only to have a new fear slab him in the gut Spuds had a evil looking grin on his face. Twister whimpered again as Spuds pulled him to his feet Twister tried to stop himself but his feet moved forward against his will as he was pulled toward the bedrooms.   
  
Twister soon found himself lying on a bed as his brother's friend pulled off his clothes. Twister was crying he knew was happening now Spuds had put something in his drink and now he was about to be raped.   
  
"Not cry it wouldn't be that bad" the much larger boy said as he climbed up Twister's body and forced him into a kiss. Soon Twister found himself blacking out from the pain as his virginity was taken from him.  
  
When Twister opened his eyes he still couldn't move but he could see Spuds dressing at the foot of the bed and his own legs were coated in blood he started to cry again. He felt the bed sift and looked to see his rapist glairing at him.   
  
"Listen to me Rodrigious if you tell anyone ANYONE about this I will kill you not your brother, or Rocket or anyone. I'll know or I'll find out and I'll take you again and then I'll gut you wide open" Twister understood that easy enough. "UNDERSTAND!!" Spuds yelled at him,   
  
"Yes" Twister mouthed out to his attacker.  
  
"Good boy" Spuds said and forced another kiss on to Twister lips.  
  
Spuds left the room and it was another hour before Twister could move again.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Twister had gotten home at 2am he'd stole a quick shower at the house the party had been at. His folks had been pissed at him for coming in passed curfew and he'd been grounded for a week, but he didn't care.   
  
Twister didn't sleep that night just cried softly till the morning. He was glad it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school, his lower body was still burning with pain from his ordeal.   
  
At around noon his phone rang.  
  
"Hello" he said softly in to the phone.  
  
"Hey Twist where are you man we're going surfing to day remember?" It was Otto.  
  
"I can't I'm grounded" Twister said and was glad he didn't have to get out of his bed let a lone go surfing to day.  
  
"What!? Why you weren't even drinking" Otto said he sounded outraged.  
  
"Yeah but I came in late. Hey how come you aren't in trouble? You were wasted?" Twister had thought Ray would have been pissed off about that.   
  
"Oh my dad was out when we got in and Reggie covered for me this morning" Otto said sounding smug.  
  
"I'm glad your not in trouble but I'm grounded for a week" Twister said, Twister cover the mouth peace for a few seconds then said into the phone "Sorry bro my mom says I got to get off the phone" he lied.  
  
"Um okay see ya at school" Otto said. Twister gave a fast yeah and hung up. 'Why me' Twister thought before falling into another fit of tears.  
  
()()()()/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////()()()()  
  
Review please @__@ 


	2. Twister's pain 2

The week passed all to quickly for Twister in school he avoided his freinds and Spuds, at home he just sat in his either crying or working on his loosh board. But after the week was up he still couldn't force himself to be around his freinds or even be talk to them on the phone so he made himself to bizzy he threw himself into his homework 'that was a shocker to everyone' and practiceing his street loosh, but he still found himself crying to sleep most nights and even Lars was starting to worry about him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Twister sat on top of RunWay hill ajusting his helmit for his 7th run of the day he'd nerely cut his own record in half. He was sure he'd win if Otto hadn't figured someway of womping him like always but this was his sport so he douted it.   
  
After a few more runs it started to get dark so he headed over to the shore shack before they closed to get a bit to eat.  
  
********** ************** *************** ******* ********** ************** *************** *******  
  
Tito was man the shack when aTwister plopped down on one of the stools at the counter.  
  
"Hey little bro I haved seen you in a while" Tito said with a smile.  
  
"I've been bizzy" Twister said looking upset.  
  
"Well little brotha you know what the antchit hawaiins say a Cocanut becomes hard with no care, like the heart with no fun" Tito said.  
  
"Okay, I want to order a large strawberry milkshake and a slice of your tofu and Kiwii pizza" Twister said and put a five on the couter. Tito frowned at him.  
  
'Theres something way wrong with the little Twister dude' Tito thought as he put the food on the counter not touching the money.  
  
He'd talk to Ray about this then Maybe the kids folks. 


	3. Twister's pain 3

Twister sat in his room in tears Spuds had done it AGAIN only he'd skipped the drugs this time. He'd been walking around at the beach trying to clear his head and Spuds had come up out from under the pier, he'd grabbed Twister's arm and pulled him back under the pier where no one could see them then started kissing all over him and pulling at his clothes, Twister had tried to fight him off but Spuds had been to strong. He'd raped him again.   
  
Twister hid his face in his pillow and tried to push the pain away. He'd just started to feel safe again now it was all gone.   
  
He heard the doorbell ringing but let his mom get it. It hurt to much to move right now.  
  
"Twister your friend Eddy's here" Twister's mom called out.  
  
'Eddy? He hasn't hungout with the us since we started Jr. High' Twister thought.  
  
"Tell him to come back later" Twister called back.  
  
"Twister I need to talk to you" it was Eddy right at his door.  
  
"Go away Goth boy" Twister groaned.  
  
"Twister I know" Eddy said sadly.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Eddy took a deep breath and opened the door Twister was sitting on the bed in tears he was only dressed in a pair of boxer and Eddy's heart leaped to his throate.  
  
"What is it you think you know Eddy?" Twister asked in a choked voice. Eddy dropped down on the bed next to him and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"I saw what Spuds did to you at the beach it was to late for me to stop him but I heard what he was saying and he's done it before right." Eddy said, Twister sobbed harder but nodded against Eddy's chest.  
  
"Have you told anyone?" Eddy asked tightening his hold on the other boy.  
  
"No and you please don't" he whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, but how long has he been doing this to you?" Eddy demanded.  
  
"He only did it once before but he said if I told any he'd he'd do it again and kill me" Twister whispered.  
  
"He'd have to go threw me first and there's no way in hell I'm letting him get near you at all" Eddy growled. Twister tucked his head under Eddy's chin and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Eddy" he whispered. Eddy knew it would look strange to anyone who saw them right now him clad in black jeans and turtle neck with black lipstick and eyeshadow holding Twister in his lap who had red eyes and only wearing boxers.  
  
"No prom baby, nobody's going to hurt you as long as I'm around" Eddy said and meant it. 


	4. Twister's pain 4

I do not own 'Rocket Power' but it's a fun show to play with heres an update.

Eddy stayed with Twister until the next morrening when he snuck out Twister's bedroom window after promising to meet Twister in the school parkinglot before school. Twister had cried himself to sleep not long after Eddy had gotten there the night before and sleep threw until Eddy had woken at dawn to get out of the house before Lars or Twister's folks saw him. After Eddy left Twister took a shower but the soap and hot water didn't make him feel any cleaner. He still felt Spuds toungh, hands and other things all over his skin and inside him, he wondered why Eddy had touched let alone held him when he knew, knew he was disgusting, used and filthy. After his shower Twister dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a one size to big long sleeved red t-shirt his Grandma gave him the year before that he never wore to cover the bruises the last rape had left on his wrists and his tennies before heading down stairs to breakfast.

"Your up early, sweaty" Twister's mother said with a large smile as Twister rarely came out of his room anymore and never was the first of her men to wake up.

"I'm meeting a friend before school." He said truthfuly. Mrs. Rodrigious' smile got even bigger her baby had seemed so closed off lately and she was very happy if he was at least getting close to anyone though she kind of hoped it wasn't that strange boy from the day before.

"Well this food really when your dad and Lars come down we'll eat" She said and Twister gave a small nod, an upset look on his face.

Lars dressed in his normal clothes and hat headed down to breakfast he was worried about his little brother he'd been acting so wierd lately like a kicked puppy or something. Lars disided to fight out what was up and to fix it, he hoped it would includ pounding someone though he was good at that and it was fun too!


End file.
